


For You

by IdkImAwkward07



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chloe Beale makes appearances, F/F, Fluff and Angst, POV Second Person, Slooooooow Burrrrn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdkImAwkward07/pseuds/IdkImAwkward07
Summary: Hollstein HSAUThere's just something about Carmilla's new neighbor who kept sticking around despite the snark and broody cloud hanging over Carmilla's head and her usual evasiveness about certain things. Carmilla wished she's not something that makes her heart flutter.





	1. Gonna Need A Spark To Ignite

**Author's Note:**

> **DISCLAIMER:** Definitely not mine, characters belong to the wonderful creators of Carmilla. Though any errors are, so feel free to point it out if you feel like it.
> 
> A first attempt on second person writing and English is just my second language so please bear with me?

You brisk-walked towards your house, feeling the irony between the awfully nice weather compared to what kind of a day you had. You took some slow but heavy deep breaths, and with all your might you prevent the tears from escaping and falling down your face. The metal gate creaked as you open them, still keeping your head down as you closed it back.

Out of the corner of your eyes you noticed a van - weathered and old where its the kind of vehicle you saw in an 80's movie - followed by a U-Haul truck pulling up by the house on the other side of the street.

You can't help but subtly watch for a moment, making sure as possible that the bangs of your raven hair masks your wandering eyes to the new settlers. A bald and large-looking, middle-aged man exited the driver's seat before the passenger door opened to reveal a five-foot two teenager whose hair is in shades of dirty blonde in the best way. She's wearing a grey backpack that has "Harry Potter" written on it.

The girl has her back turned at you and you can tell she was studying the exterior of her new house on the way she tilts her head a little - it was a two-storey yellow house that has a small balcony on the second floor and a fence that marks its territory.

Clutching onto the straps of her backpack, she slowly turns around revealing her face to you for the first time. Her eyes scanning the whole neighborhood before it lands on you, offering a warm but shy smile to your direction.

For a second, you don't really mind how awfully nice the weather is because it only suits the girl whose height was only an inch smaller than yours. You almost felt your lips tugging to return the smile when -

"Carmilla!!!"

You reluctantly break the eye contact at the sound of your name and quickly scrambled to get inside your house, slightly chastising yourself for staying out too long.

/-/-/-/

The joints and muscles in your body popped and flexed as you stretched out from reading on your back. You scanned the page to continue the tragic love story of Orpheus and Eurydice once you're comfortable and settled to your new reading position.

A knock on your bedroom door made you grumble as you call out for the person to come in. Mattie, a black woman and also known as your adopted older sister sauntered into your room.

"The dinner is in the fridge, just reheat it in the microwave or something," you said nonchalantly as she plops down on your bed that is covered in black sheet designed of ominous eyes and fangs print that you suppose belongs either to a cat or a bat. "And before you ask, yes I already had mine," you added.

You felt Mattie rolled her eyes and gets up. "Don't forget you'll have to clean the garden. I'll have to work on a double shift tomorrow," an exasperated sigh escaped her lips.

You didn't bother to ask about it because you already know what it meant. She'll be leaving the house earlier than usual and she's certainly going to be home after midnight. It helps on increasing her paycheck. You just wished you were legal enough to actually make yourself a real money.

Mattie leaned down to kiss your forehead and bid you goodnight before exiting your room. You stared back at the pages of Orpheus devastatingly playing his harp as he mourns for losing Eurydice once again. After a few minutes you finally gave up feeling your eyes had enough, momentarily reminding that soon you'll be needing reading glasses. You turned off the lamp that was the only source of light in your room and welcomed the evening light pouring itself all over your room.

You're really thankful that your mother at least gave you the room with a giant window that lets you go stargazing at night in your own bed.

/-/-/-/

"Dammit . . ."

You cursed and grunted as you struggled with the almost dislodged lawn mower. The early morning sun shone warmly at your right arm, you can feel it almost mocking you that you're still not half way through the garden after your fourth attempt to make the damned lawn mower work.

You let out what seems to be a countless huff and threw a frustrated kick on the grass, only to send you falling down on your ass. A sigh left your lungs, willing yourself to not get worked up on some stupid grass and useless lawn mower and your own embarrassing clumsiness.

You're suddenly grateful you've chosen to wake up earlier than usual to start your chore inside the house because there's just no way you can polish the hopeless garden.

All of a sudden you can hear the buzz of what sounds like whirring of a bicycle chain. You glanced up as much as you can and you then heard the sound of its bell chiming. You tried to sit up and roll over but was met by some kind of bushes, its tiny leaves pricked your bare skin. You hissed as you pull each of it out of your skin, "annoying holly flowers. . ." you muttered briefly thinking that the plant was only there to infuriate you ever since.

"Hey are you doing alright there?"

You looked over the metal gate and barely made out a standing figure outside with the way the sun outshines directly behind the figure. You finally get to pull your feet up to stand, a little blinded from the light. When your sight had finally adjust, you see that its the new girl from the opposite side of the street.

"Just fine sundance." You dust yourself off and tried to make the machine work for the umpteenth time.

"Do you need help? Back at our old house we also have this crappy lawn mower and I know just the right trick to get its job done."

On normal occasions you'll no doubt shoo away this person, you're too good to be pampered by anyone else. But apparently not too good enough to make a damned lawn mower work. You contemplated for a moment before letting out a huff, looking back to the girl whose fidgeting on her heels, her eyes once again darting around the surroundings that makes something little inside you you're going to regret what you're about to do.

Taking out a set of keys from your pocket, you approached the girl unlocking the gate. You can't help but study her a little as she walked in, she has her blonde hair in a messy bun, an old raggedy blue shirt clinging onto her matching the grey sweatpants that barely make out her curves. A mere observation, not that you're checking her out.

/-/-/-/

"Okay, stop all of this before you hurt yourself cutie."

Sweat drenched her sun-tanned body as she unceremoniously jab and shake and push the poor machine. You don't know if you should sympathize with the lawn mower or her petite but persistent body.

"No.. I'm sure this will work any minute now.. just - give me a couple of sec.." she grunted, the hum of the lawn mower finally starting made her still and her eyes are suddenly huge. "I did it!" She squealed, clapping her hands in joy bouncing up and down before running towards you only to fall flat on her face after tripping on her own.

Your raised sharp eyebrows out of amusement earlier creased replacing it with concern and a frown to your face. You heaved a sigh when you noticed a scrape on her elbow, you tried not to get nauseous at the sight of little droplets of blood seeping out from her skin.

"That boulder of yours isn't as smooth as what it seems," she sat up checking out her fresh wound, a small cringe making its way to her face.

You held your hand down, pulling her up after she grasped it with her good arm. You watched her pat down the soil and grass sticking all over her clothes before she walks away toward the gate.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Uh home? If you haven't noticed I already finished my job here cutie."

You kept your eyes from rolling on her imitation - or in other words, mocking - of your voice. "I'm sorry but did you happen to forgot your bleeding elbow? Come on let's clean that up inside the house."

Before you know it, you had your hand at the small of her back leading the two of you inside the Karnstein Manor.

"Where are the others?"

You hear her ask as you let her settle on the rather wide kitchen counter while you rummage for the first-aid kit in the cupboards. You chose to ignore her question and went straight to the fridge after you put the kit out.

"OJ or water?" You offered.

"Both if its okay," she said flashing you a sheepish smile.

You felt that familiar tugging at your lips again the first time she smiled at you. But instead you rolled your eyes and huffed. After setting down two glasses of different liquids on the counter you plopped down next to her.

"Arms up."

She obediently followed as she sips on her orange juice. Hissing when you pour down a good amount hydrogen peroxide on her wound.

"You live alone?" She tried again, her hisses now turned into small grunts. You innocently pressed on her wound a little harshly earning a very loud hiss from her. "Ow! That hurts!" You only raised your eyebrows as if you don't know what she's talking about, but the smirk creeping up to your face tells otherwise. You can feel her glaring at you and you only find it amusing. Not a moment later, you finished cleaning up her wound when she downs her glass of water.

"All done cutie. Now we can go back to our normal lives," you said gathering all the mess on the counter and putting the kit back in the cupboard.

You picked up the empty glass you poured down with water and refilled it, leaning your back on the kitchen island as you gulped it down. She's watching you and the blush that creeps up on her neck puzzles you at first but then made you feel a little smug that its no doubt because of whatever you're doing.

"Seeing something you like?" You teased after your last gulp, eyebrows raised and once again smirking.

"As if," she scoffed, bashfully looking away. She purses her lips, when something dawns on her face. "I haven't gotten your name," she frowns. "I'm Laura. We just moved here if you remember me from yesterday," she lets out an awkward laugh.

"Carmilla, sweetheart."

Laura only hummed frowning at the nickname you just gave her. "I just gave you my name so . . . maybe you can ease out with the nicknames?" she said looking hopefully at you and smiling nervously, you're not sure why but you have an idea.

Walking closer at her side, you leaned close enough to sense that she just stopped breathing when you uttered teasingly, "then where's the fun in that?"

You lingered for a moment, noting the scent of vanilla and strawberry before reaching out for the glass that was filled with juice earlier and walking away, almost chuckling when you faintly heard from behind Laura breathing out shakily.

"Fantastic," Laura huffed, no doubt rolling her eyes trying to recover from the flush you caused her.


	2. Breaking Walls Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura baits Carm over cupcakes and really, why would you say no to free food?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go, its been in my draft and just need some posting.. a bit um.. just a bit of something.. just indulge some fluffy chapter and I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Mistakes are mine, feel free to point out some✌

You realized you're not really surprised when you found Laura ringing to your house the next day. It just seems to be something she is likely to do.

Some kind of dystopian novel sat on your lap as you look over your window to see her standing in front of your gate with a backpack clutched onto her. It was only the middle of the day and you're wondering if this girl is too early for her made up sleepover.

Another ring of the door bell urged you to stand up to finally let her inside.

"Please tell me that those are not your sleepover supplies cupcake."

She giggled as you led her inside your room, slightly thankful that you cleaned up your laundry earlier that morning. The two of you plopped down on your bed, Laura sitting on the edge while you returned to your crossed-leg position earlier.

"No it's not. Speaking of which I brought cupcakes!" Laura grinned unzipping her backpack - the Harry Potter you saw - and pulled out a Tupperware.

You didn't even care that you practically lit up at the mention of food as she opened the offending lid revealing two vanilla and another two of what you assumed to be bubblegum frosting chocolate cupcakes.

"Well I might just bear with you if you keep this up," you said picking up a vanilla frosted one and taking a careful bite on it, deliciously sweet as you expected straining a moan from escaping your throat which you terribly failed to keep.

Laura giggled again and really, you think you won't mind having her around even just for a while.

"Aren't you one messy eater. Come here," she leaned in and you just found your body obeying her command before she held up a tissue - that you didn't even know was there - wiping off what you assumed to be the frosting sticking up to the tip of your nose and the sides of your mouth.

You cleared your throat, trying to hide your embarrassment as she pulled back and throw the tissue into the bin.

"So, not that I don't appreciate this sweet treat but is there something else that might've brought you here?" Your eyes looking at her expectedly as you try to make a cleaner bite on your cupcake this time.

"Actually . . ." She pulled out her laptop from the bag and you really hope that its not what you think it is. "I brought this so that we could watch some movies and look!" Laura held her hand up at your already grumpy face, "before you back out on me, I figured you wouldn't like rom-com or some crap that'll probably provoke that disaffected demeanour of yours so I already sorted out the stuff that would probably fit your taste and I have a couple of grape sodas here! I mean you'll probably refer a beer or some liquor that would scream rebel and punk cool stuff coz you look totally bad-ass and cool so. . ."

You can't help but laugh at how flustered and almost breathless she became staring wide-eyed at you. "You alright there cutie?" You asked suppressing yourself into a grin.

She huffed and she's making that little bunched up face again. "I just really have this bad habit of rambling I apologize," Laura pouts quietly playing with the cupcake's wrapper.

"Oh don't pout. Let us start the torture before I change my mind."

It turns out to be a zombie apocalypse in the middle of the desert movie starring a couple of women who can surely kick some ass. You think there were a couple of guys too but really, its the ladies that kept you engrossed in watching that you're mentally giving Laura some props to her choice of movie. The tupperware sat empty on your bedside table while you have one can of grape soda on your hand and a couple of empty ones littered with the container. You and Laura sat side by side against the headboard, with her sitting on the side against your purple-painted wall.

"Isn't Claire Redfield such an amazing character in this?" You suddenly hear her say, moving your eyes from the screen towards her.

Laura has her left knee hugged against her body as she propped her chin up on it. You noticed that her eyes weren't just honey irises but has green flecks around it as the light from the screen reflected her orbs.

"Yeah I guess," you shrugged looking back to the screen.

"I mean just think about it. She managed to gather a group of survivors across Central America in the middle of apocalypse for five years and struggles everyday to keep her convoy surviving."

"It was more of her beautiful face and pretty nice arms for firing if you'd ask me cutie. . ."

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm sitting next to a jerk."

"What? Is it wrong now to appreciate one's beauty and and amazing talents?"

"But you're not getting my point!" She exclaimed flailing her hands on her side and you hold the snickering bubbling in your gut.

"Which is Claire Redfield being amazing right? Does what I said not acknowledge that?" You said raising your impossible eyebrows as she glared daggers at you.

“Well an individual’s amazingness isn’t only limited by their physical abilities you know. There’s also her personality and attitude to totally make up for it!”

“Doesn’t really make my answer any less valid about the point we’re actually arguing about,” you reasoned booping her cute little button nose - which is just a fact and not that you found it adorable - and predictably, her scrunched up face you found amusing appears. You can almost see the steam blowing off from the holes of her face.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"I doubt that. You're practically giving me treats here cupcake," you winked at her chugging down the grape soda.

And you're certain that Laura is currently giving you that same look she had as she watched you gulped down a glass of water yesterday.

/-/-/-/

Two months passed and in just a few days, school is about to start again. Summer was filled of Laura. Strangely, your honey blonde neighbour managed to invade your little privacy bubble to make a room for herself.

Almost everyday Laura spent her time with you in your house watching movies or making your bedroom your little picnic spot. You wonder if their house is secretly made up of candies and sweets and all things a six-year old kid looking for cavity could ever wish for because of the foods she brought upstairs onto your room.

Sometimes she asks you to read for her and you always reluctantly obliged, your voice lulling her to sleep in most occasions. You often caught yourself studying her face as she dozed off, having an unsettling urge to trail your fingers over her. But instead, you put a tight grip on your book and helplessly stare at her until she let’s out an adorable small huff just before she wakes up.

You’re disturbed by how creepy you’re becoming everytime after you come back to your senses once she looks up to you with her sleepy eyes.

One day in July, she managed to get you to come along on her morning runs and join her despite the huge gap of your cardio-vascular development. You hated how you gasp like a dying fish for air while Laura only just strut around like she was born to articulate even and calm breathing on such vigorous exercise.

Along the days that passed, you learned basing on her sugar intake that she would probably die with diabetes - which is probably weird to think - but boy you’re certain that she’s the sweetest human being you’ve ever met, figuratively and literally.

You’ve been in their home - because its fairly more accurate to call it that than just simply referring it to a house - a couple of times and Mr. Hollis welcomed you with a boisterous laugh shuffling your hair in an annoying manner that older sibling’s do. Laura had just invited you to have dinner with them and got her father share a couple of embarrassing childhood stories of Laura’s escapades and unrelenting righteousness, and you can’t help but just admire the girl who was beeting red as her father goes on, proudly showing off what a good ol’ pure soul of a kid he has.

You looked back at her and gives you what appears to be an apologetic but shy smile, so you helped her ease out from the situation by suggesting you should head home thanking them for the plentiful dinner. She walks you out of her door towards the gate of your house. You realized your heart was beating too fast and you’re just somewhat buzzing with happiness.

Laura looks at you again timidly, the faint blush on her cheeks making her look radiant as the streetlights shone against the two of you. You heaved a sigh, an attempt to calm down the organ beating against your chest and to recover from the breathtaking beauty in front of you.

Red flags flared up inside your brain as it always do for the past weeks everytime you caught yourself. You ignored them because you didn’t want to acknowledge the worst thing that could happen again.

You bid her good night, putting on a signature smirk she knows too well by now. Hoping she couldn’t see how you struggled to not do stupid things. Because Laura is your friend and you just know you shouldn’t lose her yet. At least not, for a very long time.

And you think she’s something . . . You can’t quite figure it out but she has this power to effortlessly tame your walls down from the very first day she looked at you.

Two months already passed and in just a few days, school is about to start again. Summer was filled of Laura and probably its going to be the same case too in school when she informed you that she’s studying on her senior year the same as you on Silas High.

And you don’t know if that’something you should be happy or worried about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still a bit anxious about doing a multi-chap, its been so long since I actually published one so just - thank you so much for your feedbacks and kudos you guys!
> 
> Its like protein you know? so thank you! its absolutely giving me courage and strength❤


	3. And They Come Unstuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's finally on her first day in Silas.
> 
>  
> 
> Its not what she half-expected the day would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> its our cupcake's perspective for this chapter, and I must say that writing on Laura's perspective is a little easier than Carm coz I babble a lot in writing (hehee if its not already obvious) 
> 
> I really want to proof read this chap and add some bits.. but my head is killing me and my body won't let me fully recover from being sick all week and I'm really excited to do an update so I hope you enjoy on what I schemed on 
> 
> *curtsies away*

You expected Carmilla to walk you or whatever it takes to arrive on your first day of school. To bless you with your daily dose of that well-known smirk. You’re kind of nervous and you’re kinda hoping that your broody neighbor will at least help you ease your nerves by teasing you endless.

Only that didn’t happen. There was no Carmilla waiting for you as the school bus arrived.

You stepped on the bus, your disappointment almost dissipated the nervousness in your system. Occupying the left corner on the second row of the bus seats, you spent the bus ride with your head on the window just staring on winding trees outside.

You wondered if Carmilla will even be in school, if she got sick and you didn’t even thought of checking up on her this morning. Or if there’s another bus that already picked her up earlier. Maybe your neighbor’s alarm clock wasn’t loud enough and she slept through it. What if she goes on a different school and you heard it all wrong when you two are talking about that stuff?

A small groan escaped your lips, frustrated to the lack of Carmilla sitting beside you.

/-/-/-/

“Oh! We got first period together. This is great, don’t you think?” Perry said.

You met her in the Principal’s Office and learned that she is part of the Silas High School’s student council. A bit of relief flooded you now that you know at least one person in the school that isn’t Carmilla. She gave you a thin smile when you nodded.

The two of you walked in on your first class, which is actually Arts. And you suck for the most part of it. That’s why you’re praying silently that whoever your teacher will be at least nice enough to grade you decently to the flimsy arts and crafts you can make with your hands.

You fidget on your seat while Perry lively looks around her then finally settled her eyes on the front as she sat prim and proper compared to your current posture. It only occured to you that your art teacher was a couple of minutes late when she busts in the room rather dishelved in a messy bun.

“Sorry! Sorry I’m here!” exclaimed the teacher as she proceeds to explain how her cat suddenly had her babies and her car broke down along the way.

You sympathized with her as she only received blinks and confused stares from your classmates.

“Uhm okay . . . So why don’t we start this right? Well I’m Chloe Beale, fresh off from vet school and now currently finishing my degree in Bachelor of Performing Arts. And as your Art teacher for the next couple of months, you guys can call me Ms. Beale,” she smiled warmly propping her hands on her table.

Well that’s relieving. At least she seems one of those rare but nice people. You’ve only met a number you can count with only one hand. You wished that a lot of them existed.

Ms. Beale opted to make the class describe their summer with whatever they feel like using any form of art work, “no pressure, feel free to sketch or draw or paint whatever you want, whatever you feel. I promise I’ll keep a fair judgement to your submissions,” she said.

/-/-/-/

Fourth period was lunch. And you’d be lying if you said your neck isn’t a little stiff by now from looking around expecting that somewhere along the crowd you’d see a raven haired girl in all black. But everytime you see one you’re excitement vehemently crashes down with disappointment after realizing it was not your broody neighbor.

“See frosh, you’re pretty lucky to have us. You get to seat with the most awesome table in the cafeteria,” Laf nudges you as the three of you sat down at a table just around the corner. Perry sat on their right while you situated yourself on the opposite side.

You met them in your second period at Chemistry and found out that they were non-binary and apparently they knew Perry and you swear you can practically see them lit up at the mention of your Art classmate. You realized that the feeling was mutual when you meet up with them by Perry’s locker and saw the mess Perry was around Laf than you first saw her earlier in the morning.

“Was that you trying to make a reference on Mean Girls?” you giggled taking a bite on your homemade cookies.

They only shrugged, “won’t hurt trying eh?” Laf attempted on picking up one from your snack and in instinct, you slapped their hands away. “Ow! Gee Laur just tell me if you want to share or not.”

Your eyes went wide at what you’ve just done. “Crap! Sorry sorry! I - well I didn’t mean to. But if you want cookies I have a spare set of them in my backpack. You can share it with Perry!” You nervously shuffled through your bag and hand them another container of cookies. The death glare Perry was giving you is enough to make you cower embarrassingly, taking a bite on your own set of treats. Damn she is no joke terrifying to mess with. You mentally note to avoid that from happening.

The table fell on an awkward silence and you cursed your odd quirks over little things. You’re slightly glad that Laf took your what seemed to be a peace offering as they nibble on their cookies.

“They should’ve asked. It wasn’t really your fault Laura,” Perry said suddenly, sighing before giving Laf a pointed look.

“Uh yeah, I apologize I forgot my manners for a second there. But holy krypton, this cookies taste like frigging big bang!” They exclaimed as Perry nodded in agreement after taking a bit for herself.

You smiled at them and mumbled a little thanks. “My dad bakes them, I’m still trying to practice how to make a perfect one.”

Perry perked up at the mention of baking and speak about how you could practice together before Lafontaine comments on how amazing Perry could make brownies which the latter only blushed at.

“How long did you two know each other?” You asked suddenly curious.

“Well I know Lafontaine since we were kids. Then high school came and some stuff happened. And now, I guess I - we’re alright now . . .” Perry more of asked at the end, looking at Laf timidly.

“Yeah I guess we are,” Laf gave Perry an earnest smile. Seeming like there’s a lot behind the words they said and the gestures they were both doing.

You decided against pressing further more on the issue, focusing on your initial task at hand on asking the question in the first place. You’ve thought of just letting it go and go visit her after school but you’re itching on finding out and looking for her at this moment. Especially now, you are becoming an unintentional third wheel.

“So . . . Do you know someone named Carmilla?”

You tried to make it sound casual as you sip on the orange juice pouch. But the sudden stiffness of Perry’s body and Laf’s hesitant eyes on your question probably threw your subtlety out of the window as you lean a bit closer towards them.

“Carmilla? As in Carmilla . . . Karnstein?” Perry hushed in low whisper the last words, as if she could be accused of something illegal once someone heard her saying it out loud.

“Broody, pale, like a dark nightmare walking around like she’s got delivered here from the pits of hell, Carmilla?”

You only stared at them with disbelief as Laf’s description ended. “What do you mean she’s a dark nightmare?” In contrary of what you thought of her being a Greek goddess sculptured in perfection.

“Some have said they’ve seen her using ancient books to cast spells on some students where they fall ill for days. Some were also reported missing after they were last seen with Carmilla,” Perry said her tone still hushed but her eyes stayed like its about to bulge out from its sockets.

You can only nod your head as you quietly took a sip on your grape soda. Your mind was reeling with the new information about your neighbor. But no, you won’t start assuming things when after all its probably just a rumor to keep the school a little interesting. Though it give you more reason to talk to her then.

Because that just can’t be. Carmilla is your friend who was feigning to be all cool and disaffected when really she’s sweet and kind. Summer wouldn’t be as awesome as it was if Carmilla wasn’t there to binge on movies and series even if she totally hates most of the things you put on to watch. Aside from the mystery she probably is, you know that she’s smart and speaks a different language when she’s in her philosophical mood of the day.

“One advice shortstack, stay away from her and you’ll be safe and out of trouble,” Laf said pointedly just as the bell rings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I can't help it.. I still have a soft spot for PP and it truly deserved better, so I hope you won't mind Chlo's minor presence.
> 
> so before I pass out thanks thanks thanks for the support and each of you makes me smile =) coz being sick sucks


	4. A Little Bit Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura's trying the best she can while Carm's keeping up the air of mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone =)

“Where were you Carm?” You asked her begrudgingly the second day of Silas High.

Somewhere in the depth of the school basement you found her lurking in the dark. It was already after school hours and waiting for another day of not seeing her just doesn’t sit right on you as if someone’s cutting a hole in your heart. So just after the last period ended, you set on an adventure on finding your broody neighbor wherever in school or Hogwarts she is hiding.

You succeeded just before the sun went down.

Carmilla was sitting in a dark corner on an old couch, probably covered in dust and what else you don’t wanna know. But as you got closer, it was just looking like a normal worn-out couch that seemed to be pretty often occupied.

“Carm?”

She’s holding a lighter, flicking it on before letting the light go off to only do the process again. You tentatively walked closer getting just at the edge of the couch and carefully sitting down, a couple of inch away beside her.

“How do you find Silas?” Carmilla asked, her “poo-brown eyes” as what she described her irises once - which you objected with no hesitation and said they’re chocolate coloured eyes - were fixed on the dancing flame of her lighter.

“Oh,” you blurted because you have been looking for her since yesterday and now that you find her you just wanna ask her tons of questions that has considerable amount of whys to be answered. What your impression about Silas isn’t really on the top five of your impending interrogation.

You only blinked at her for a second before Carmilla turned her head towards your direction, looking at you nonchalantly but still, it felt different. It felt a bit intense. With her chin resting against her propped up knuckles, her face looking sharp as always.

Prompting yourself to look away as you answered, “Umm its umm.. its its fine? Good I guess.”

A beat passed, the ache of the muscle in your face made you realized that you’re probably frowning too hard while biting your lip and wait… are you blushing?

You heard Carmilla chuckle, facing her to see she’s shaking her head and then looking up at you only to emit a small chuckle from her again. It occured to you that you probably have the doe-eyed face right now which Carmilla said she found adorable one time when you both were stargazing at her gigantic window.

You joined her, and now you’re both laughing lightly together not really sure about what anymore but you’ve learned that Carmilla smiling and laughing are one of the world’s greatest treasures.

“Let’s get you home creampuff before Sherman calls for search and rescue.”

You wanna mention that you already texted your Dad about being home around six in the evening,failing to let him know early on about not seeing your broody neighbor around lately and partially lying by telling him Carmilla will have to finish some after school class and you’re going to wait for her.

But Carmilla now stood up, offering her hand to you as the other puts the lighter on her back pocket, and you bit back your tongue sensing that this is one of those moments where Carmilla would just settle in an indecipherable but at ease communication.

You took it standing up, smoothly sliding your fingers together and staying linked even when you left the Silas campus.

/-/-/-/

It took about thirty minutes of walk from school towards your neighborhood, filling your journey back home with stories on your first day of school of how quirky and odd your art teacher is, and Mrs. Cochrane being scary in the best way in your English class, meeting Laf and Perry.

Anything but the fact Carmilla wasn’t there or even today. Or that Laf and Perry seemed to describe her very ominously. And to be honest, all those thoughts about Carmilla being something bad only makes you want to wrap your arms around her tighter. You like that in the span of your walk you two ended up putting an arm around each other’s waist. Carmilla just staying quiet and nodding her head off on your stories without the usual snark, but you figured she has her moments where she enjoyed just listening.

Just before both of you parted in the middle of the street, you can’t help the glee rushing through you when she mentioned she’ll see you tomorrow morning in which you seek a confirmation if you two will go to school seating at the bus seat together and was met by a "sure whatever works for you cutie."

You walked home reluctantly breaking off eye contact with your neighbor while humming a silent tune under your breath before looking back to Carmilla who was just by their creaky metal gate watching you trip over an invisible stone. She snickered and you gave her a scowl while managing to walk without tripping this time.

Despite being crushed by your Dad’s bear hug when you opened the front door and unnecessarily checking your body for any animal attack, you tried to hide how your heart warmed when he also asked about Carmilla and almost picked up the phone to check on her only to stop with your assurance that Carmilla’s safe and sound as you are.

“Please honey, as much as possible I don’t want you and Carmilla walking this late in the middle of nowhere alright? You’ll never know if a grizzly bear is already stalking you for Mama Bear and Baby Bear’s dinner.”

“Dad. . .” you wanna tell him how its only just past six but in Sherman’s Hollis clock, quarter to five is the definition of late already.

“I packed at least two cans of bear spray in your backpack so don’t hesitate to use them and - oh! Have you given Carmilla her set of bear spray? She should be also sticking with that just in case -”

“Dad! Dad! I did, I already did okay? And Carm does . . ." On second thought, you should remind her of that before your Dad find’s out Carmilla’s kind of just displaying the cans like a monumental trophy in their basement, “and relax Dad. I’m home and Carmilla’s safe and I’m really hungry for dinner.”

He just gave you a defeated sigh before ruffling your hair in an annoying way. He laughed when you pouted following him in the kitchen. And now you might be agreeing with Carmilla how your father gets his kicks with hair shuffling.

/-/-/-/

Another sigh erupted from your seatmate and it felt like the millionth time and its not even past nine in the morning. Carmilla continued to stare out the window for about five minutes and counting. Yes, you’re counting. Because you feel her kind of tense already when you meet her that morning to wait for the bus.

She hasn’t let go of your hand though since you stood at her side babbling how you’re glad she’ll be around with you today. Carmilla just rubbed her thumb on your hand relentlessly, once again puffing out a sigh. You were a little startled when she suddenly turned her head to you, her chocolate eyes looked as if its scared despite of the passive expression on her face.

“Laura,” she squeezed your hand, “promise that you’ll never runaway from me.” Carmilla said in almost a whisper and gulped looking down at your joint hands.

“What’s the matter Carm?” Your unoccupied hand took hold of hers urging her to look at you.

“Just promise me, that whatever you hear or know, you’ll never runaway from me.” She said before hesitantly meeting your gaze.

“Hey. . .” You let a moment linger, trying to figure out what would drive you away from this person who is probably the most annoying but also one of the kind-hearted people you met. “I promise,” you gave her a pointed look, “it would take all of the gates of hell to open before you see me disappear,” you booped her nose for good measure.

Carmilla pouted, not appreciating her own gesture being used against her. She made a habit of booping your own nose when she likes to make a point and you only reply back with the best scowl your face can muster. She rolled her eyes before staring back outside the bus window. The smallest smile playing at her lips and you felt her shoulder go slack as she breathes a lot more relaxingly than earlier.

You smiled on the visual that’s in front of you, trying not to let your mind wander what could probably be a scary thing to find out what Carmilla was talking about as you lean your head against her shoulders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at fault for any mistakes :P though have you watched TED Talk's Why Do We Cry video? Just a random memory that popped up in my head while wondering if tears are only made up of sodium chloride : / and its a bonus the vid is a gay love story👌


	5. Don't Walk Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You and me is not a thing" and a chapter that screams "I hate Vordenburg"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have no idea what's gotten into me

It will never makes sense to you why learning must take place with hundred odds of other kids to just fool around.

Sure, you love obtaining knowledge and learning, its liberating to gather what other wonders there are to be discovered in this vast universe, and what philosophers thought, what different literatures dictated the path the world is now . . . But you just don’t see why you have to participate and suffer with dimwits just to have the privilege of learning. Especially hormone-driven teenagers to be with, dealing with foolish gossips and student crisis and cruel, task-driver teachers.

You swear there’s no other place like hell as public high school.

No, Laura’s here. It wouldn’t be as bad.

The thousandth sigh you let out caused your first period teacher to give you a warning look, it was rather loud for her little ears. You took a chance to roll your eyes once she averted her gaze back at her power point presentation. You don’t even know why the hell there is a frigging power point presentation in a sex-ed class.

What a way to start the day.

Its a couple of hours before you meet Laura in the library. Thankfully Silas is blessed enough with tons of book donations - some are even rumored to be ancient old - to convert at least quarter of the campus into a magnificent library standing just across the quad.

Silas students deemed it to be haunted that’s why no one ever dared to set foot on that building, except for you of course.

/-/-/-/

A couple of jocks are having a food fight inside the cafeteria, the loud echo of “pizza or death!” ringing through your ears as the canteen staffs tried to control the situation without getting ambushed by a flying food in the process.

“Maybe we should eat outside?” Curly Sue said in a shrilly voice.

You and Laura with the Ginger Twins ducked escaping your way nearby the exit door. The three of them breathed a sigh of relief while the glare on your eyes stay put as you grab Laura aside, not that you really trying to keep it private when you grumbled to Laura “what happened to ‘I’ll meet you at the library’ cupcake?!”

“I had to pick up Laf and Perry who’s grabbing snacks and it just happened that I already saw you in the hallway so why not tag you along? But as you can see, the cafeteria is in a war state,” she replied sheepishly.

You could only clench your jaw and growl in frustration. Laura reached out for your hands that are now clenched tightly in a fist, facing you and rubbing her thumbs to the tense knuckles of yours and you'll deny it to your grave if someone ever mentions how the certain gesture calms you in a mere seconds.

"And - I understand if you really don't want to hang out with us. I - I just thought that, maybe you could . . ? But obviously you're mad and I'm sorry if I didn't ask you first when I should have because now I just made things for everyone awkward and complicated and I'm really really sorry. So I'll maybe just -"

"Laura . . ." you sighed while still questioning yourself why you found the tiny blonde's rambling so adorable. Laura looks up from the mention of her name slipping out from your mouth. "I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not?" She looks at you wide-eyed and something tugs at your chest when Laura looks like she was absolutely devastated from thinking you're mad.

"No, I'm not," you said softly before gently pulling out from her left hand and sliding your right hands together leading her across the quad towards the library. "Are you two following or you ginger twins are gonna wait till you turn into goldilocks?" Looking expectantly at the redhead duo before rolling your eyes over them when they scramble to find their steps just behind you and Laura.

/-/-/-/

“Are you sure its okay to bring food here? And where’s everyone? I didn’t even see the librarian at the front desk.” Laura inquired looking curiously at every surface her eyes can reach.

“Umm can we uh, I don’t think this is the safest place to be in all of the facility of Silas,” ginger snap’s voice noticeably quivering as she cautiously walk in the Silas Library like there are mines planted beneath the floor, ready to scare her off with one wrong move.

“Did you started the rumors of Silas Library being haunted so you can have this place all on your own?” The bionerd asked with disbelief and you’re finding their ability to put two and two together sort of amusing when they followed “Impressive,” giving you a look of appreciation. You found their odd enthusiasm interesting.

“I scared them off,” you smirked at the three of them finding your usual spot - a green couch placed at the middle of the library - plopping down on it and taking out a book of Freud from your leather backpack.

“That’s not very nice Carm,” the cupcake started, she sat down beside you while the two gingers took the opportunity to look around for books, or probably another vacant seat or table - which isn’t very scarce as of now and you hope its both that they’re doing. “This is a school library, everyone should be able to use it,” she continued berating you with her bunched up face, “you can’t just take this whole place like its yours!”

Your eyes stalked hers, raising your eyebrows and smiling at her in a way Laura found annoying, leaning close to her. “But I did,” you singsong and went back to nonchalantly flipping to your bookmark. She huffed settling on taking out her packet of cookies, instinctively picking one when she nodded it to your direction. “Did you bring some cupcakes?”

“Nah, my Dad is trying to at least control my sweets one at a time. He said I can have that tomorrow,” Laura sighed grabbing another cookie.

Lunch break in Silas High lasts thankfully an hour and you're really grateful when the redheads took up their residence in a faraway table from the couch you and Laura are occupying, but that does't mean you've been unaware of the suspicious glances they're throwing at your direction especially from Curly Sue.

Laura is untethered on rambling about random things as you fought down the feeling of guilt and insecurity regarding the wariness and unspoken but obvious distaste of Laura's friends to you. After all, you've seen each other around Silas enough since junior year to know that they have valid reasons to set up such an attitude on your presence, let alone your friendship with the tiny blonde.

Furrowing your eyebrows, you start putting inside your bag the book you were not able to focus reading on before shrugging it onto your shoulders.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Laura asked on your sudden action that halted her on continuing her mushroom story with some alchemy dudes.

"I'll see you around," was your only reply walking to the library door and not turning around to see the confusion and hurt written on Laura's face, but such thing was not even necessary when you can hear it in her voice when she calls out your name.

It fell on deaf ears, ignoring how you thought you're making a mistake by walking away nor the sudden ache in your chest is any indication of something wrong with what you're doing.

/-/-/-/

You're stuck in the middle of Philosophy lecture of Mr. Vordenberg and you want nothing more than to go home and lock yourself up in your room like you're used to.

In other circumstances, you'd take interest on this subject as you would on reading, but its almost impossible to achieve when your teacher is incredibly boring and subjective unlike what he claims himself to be on the first day of school in which he stated: "this class is in need of open-mindness so try your best to think out of the box during our discussions"

Yeah right, out of the box your ass . .

It was a great relief when you hear the bell ring, signaling the end of your last class after enduring an hour of Vordenberg's irrelevant family history on the discussion of Albert Camus' works. You walked out of the room when most of the students exited and wasn't expecting a certain blonde waiting by the door.

"Carm!" Laura exclaimed after she first recovered from the shock of each other's presence though you're not sure why Laura would be surprised when she obviously tracked you down.

Swallowing down, you continued on your way as if you just didn't see your neighbor that you formed friendship with over the last summer waiting for you just outside your last class.

"Carmilla wait!"

You didn't look back, once again walking away from that ball of sunshine and you just knew that you should never had let someone like Laura be associated with someone like you who's nothing but dark and rainclouds. You're absolutely not going to wait until your tiny neighbour finds out that you're not just rainclouds but also a damn storm in hindsight.

"Go away Laura," you sneered when she just followed you on your brisk walk.

"Why? Have I done something wrong? Look just tell me if you're actually mad because of earlier! Not - not walking away from me and not even talking about whatever it is!"

You felt yourself in hollow victory when Laura's voice bordered between frustrated and angry. So you just ignored her till you reached the almost empty parking lot of Silas High.

"Carm please!!!" Laura's voice reverberated throughout the dawn of August, pleading out of exhaustion that made you finally stop in your tracks.

You cursed yourself when you let your eyes finally chance a glance to the tiny blonde, turning around halfway and regretting to see Laura's face full of desperation and the setting sun highlighting her glossy honey eyes that's boring onto you.

She took a tentative step towards you, as if she's afraid you're gonna turn away again - which you should've. But seeing her like this only glued you to your spot, not noticing your clenched fists until Laura reached her hand out again, making the same gesture she did to you earlier just outside the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry," her voice is thick with emotion before she gulped down, still caressing your knuckles that have unclenched from the tension. "Whatever it is, I'm so so sorry Carm," Laura's looking at you softly, her hands lightly hovering over yours as if she's giving you an option to continue on running away.

And you keep searching her eyes, wondering what this girl sees in you - to even try and bother with you. You bit the inside of your lip, raising your hands to her face to wipe the tears that spilled down from those green-flecked eyes.

"Why are you even saying sorry when I'm being a downright asshole to you creampuff?" You said in defeat, your hand settled on cupping her tear-stained face while the other gently rests in between her neck and shoulder.

Laura's hands glided down your waist before pulling you into an embrace, nuzzling her face into the crook of your neck. "Just don't - don't leave me and walk away like that. I'm scared, that I'll lose you for some unknown reason and - maybe it was me, because I know I annoy you a lot."

Your heart almost broke at the smallness of Laura's voice and you're definitely kicking yourself for being such an asshole. "No, of course its not you," you pulled her away just enough to look at her face. "Laura, I'm - I'm a jerk alright? Its not your fault, and I'm sorry . . . for making you think it is. And for shutting you out," you say quietly.

The tiny blonde only returned on nuzzling herself onto you and you let out a sigh, willing every inch of you to not think how good it feels to have her this close. "Tell me next time, please? what's wrong . . ?" she mumbles on your neck.

"I'll try."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a sprinkle of bit of angst here and over there

**Author's Note:**

> So what'd'ya think?  
> 


End file.
